Nadakhan
Nadakhan is an evil Djinn and pirate, who’s goal is to turn the citizens of Ninjago into dreadful nightmares. He serves as the leader of his gang of Sky Pirates. He and his pirate crew once ruled the seas of Ninjago until he was locked up into the Teapot of Tyrahn, and his crew was trapped in other realms. Later on in the series, it is revealed that he yearns to trap the Ninja in Djinn Blades, in order to use their elemental powers. History Background Nadakhan originated in Djinjago, the realm of the Djinn. At one point in Ninjago's history, he ruled the seas as a pirate captain, leading his crew of sky pirates on his ship, Misfortune's Keep. He and his crew were defeated by Captain Soto and his crew at the end of the era of the Stone Army. He was trapped in the Teapot of Tyrahn by Soto, and Captain Soto also somehow trapped his crew mates into the other realms. Hundreds of years later, he was freed by Clouse. Infamous Nadakhan was freed by Clouse after the Teapot of Tyrahn was found in a junk pile in Stiix, and he was summoned by Clouse, and granted him three wishes, where he manipulated Clouse into being trapped into the teapot through his broad wishes. He later on set out to find his pirate crew, where he came to Ninjago City and took on his human guise and stumbled up one of Cyrus Borg's devices, and used it to learn that the Ninja had the realm crystal, where he later shapeshifted as them and committed acts of crime to frame them, and later on appeared to Sensei Wu who then was trapped within the teapot. Public Enemy Number One Nadakhan visits Misako who has been chained and interrogated by the police forces and Nadakhan reveals that he has trapped Clouse and Wu in the Teapot of Tyrahn. Before trapping Misako as well, he tricks her into telling him where the realm crystal is. He goes to Hiroshi's Labyrinth and encounters many Nindroids. He defeats all of them using his powers and escapes with the realm crystal. In the end of the episode, he looks on top of a building at the arrested ninja and he sinisterly chuckles before using the crystal to traverse past the realms and retrieve his crew. Personality Nadakhan is shown to be sinister and manipulative, as he manipulated Clouse into getting trapped into the Teapot of Tyrahn through the three wishes he granted to him, but is confused by modern Ninjago, thinking that a technological device with the face of Cyrus Borg was another Djinn like him. He also is willing to do anything to reunite his pirate crew, going as far as to shapeshift as the ninja to steal the realm crystal and commit various acts of crime, in order to frame them. Abilities and Powers Nadakhan has so far been shown to have the ability to shapeshift, as he shapeshifted into a human form and as the Ninja in order to steal the Realm Crystal and frame them. Not only does he have the power to shape shift but, what ever person he chooses to become he also gets there powers. He also can teleport, and has the ability to grant three wishes, as he did so with Clouse. He has also been shown to have extreme speed. He can also transfer himself into any piece of technology, as he impersonated Cyrus Borg on a computer which tricked the security droids, who were guarding the Realm Crystal. Appearances *70605 Misfortune's Keep ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' Season 6: Skybound *55. "Infamous" *56. Public Enemy Number One"" Notes * A Djinn is a mythical being that grants someone three wishes. Nadakhan, however, uses this ability to turn their wishes into nightmares that will aid his power. Djinn is the traditional term for what is commonly known as a "genie." * Normally, a Djinn are beings of immense power. * A description of a 2016 book says that he's been "brought" to Ninjago. This may imply that he's from another realm. **This would make him the first major character to not be from Ninjago. * Nadakhan is the sixth character in the series to have four arms, the others being; Samukai, Garmadon, Kozu, the Giant Stone Warrior, and The Overlord (in Garmadon's body). * His tail is a recolored version of the Ghost tail. * His main goal is to tear Ninjago apart in order to make a kingdom in the sky. * He has a mustache and a Spanish accent, and can shapeshift. * He is voiced by Scott McNeil, previously known for voicing Clouse. * His love interest is Dalara. * Djinnis, like Nadakhan, can grant absolutely any wish and then turn into a nightmare. The only things a Djinn can't grant is; love, death and more wishes and they can't grant a wish for themselves. * He plans to marry Nya, who he thinks is a dead ringer to his lost love, Dalara and to gain the power to grant himself unlimited wishes. He also plans to tear apart Ninjago, in order to create a new Djinjago. Gallery FigNadakhan.jpg|Nadakhan's minifigure Nadakhan.jpg|Nadakhan wielding Djiin Blade with fire. Naughtykhan.jpg|Nadakhan's minifigure Khan.jpg Fig.jpg Djinn.jpg|Nadakhan in the tv show. Category:Main Antagonists Category:2016 Category:2016 Characters Category:Ninjago: Skybound Category:Skybound Category:Sky Pirates Category:Villains Category:Pirates